


Coffee Break

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nebula Rising [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Gen, No-war AU, not a human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Two mechs meet for the first time, in a quiet little cafe in Iacon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> filling this fic promptly prompt: any fandom - any character - the first time they met a person that would be important to them for the rest of their lives (type of relationship is up to writer's discretion)

Soundwave was settled comfortably in his favorite seat at his favorite cafe--more crowded than usual, but not enough to cause him any excessive difficulty--with a data pad glowing in front of him. The waiter had his order and would be along with his drink shortly, he had Jazz's newest composition in front of him and the entire afternoon to himself. With luck, he would have lyrics matched to the melody by the time he left. 

He was looking forward to a quiet afternoon, away from Blaster and the recordicons.

Then the front door opened with a cheerful jingle and the rest of the patrons fell silent. Soundwave looked up, expecting to see another celebrity of some kind and was surprised to see the large, heavy labor frame standing in the entryway. He was silver, shine dulled by work and lack of polishing, and twice the size of any mech in the room. Like the others, Soundwave thought the laborer was horribly out of place in the shop, but it was no business of his where the mech came for fuel.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" The silver mech asked, glancing around at the patrons as Soundwave attempted to return his attention to his pad. The mech's voice was pleasant, and the blue mech almost wanted to keep staring just so that he could be called out for it.

Instead, he looked away like the other customers and tried to focus on his work. He couldn't help but be aware of the larger mech, though, as his heavy tread crossed the floor to the counter.

The silver mech's voice rumbled again, ordering a drink, and Soundwave pretended not to listen. He wondered if this was how Blaster felt when he saw a pretty racer, and if it was, he would have to be more sympathetic to his bandmate's distraction in the future.

Then there were more of those heavy steps, making their way back to Soundwave's corner. A logical choice, if the mech wanted the other patrons to leave him in peace. The table he occupied, however, was the only one in the partially hidden alcove.

"Forgive my intrusion," The silver mech said, bowing his head. "I know it's presumptuous, but I hoped I might share your table. You seem to have the quietest corner in the cafe."

"Soundwave is attempting to work." He held up the data pad.

"Then sharing the space might be more beneficial. I must also do a bit of work before I arrive at the concert hall." The silver mech pulled out a data pad of his own.

Soundwave resisted the urge to sigh. He wouldn't get any lyrics written if he was being constantly distracted by the stranger's presence. 

"I will be as quiet as a cybercat," the other mech added.

"Very well." The blue mech let himself give in. He would probably be distracted by thinking about this mech's voice, even if he wasn't still in the cafe.

"Thank you." The large mech smiled and pulled out the chair across from him. "I'm Megatron, by the way."

"Soundwave." The musician lowered his head into his hand as he realized he had repeated his name. Megatron politely said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

“So. I'm really liking these lyrics.” Jazz read through Soundwave’s notations with a grin on his face.

“Soundwave is glad.” The blue mech tried not to fidget. Usually Jazz read them once and handed them off to Blaster. That he was reading twice made Soundwave nervous. 

“I've just got one burning question.” The visored mech looked up, grin still in place. Soundwave nodded, with dread, that the black and white mech should ask. “Who’s this powerful stranger in the cafe? Cause I think we need to set you up on a date.”

“wait, what?!” Blaster snatched the data pad out of Jazz’s hand as Soundwave attempted to make a negative vocalization. “Holy slag! Jazz is right. You gotta hook up with whoever inspired this. And I am never, ever singing this.”

“Soundwave does not hook up.” The blue mech glared. “Jazz and Blaster will not meddle in Soundwave’s personal life.”

“Sure mech, sure.” Jazz’s grin lingered. “So, who was he? How'd you meet?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first installment of the Rockstar AU, but apparently I haven't posted anything else! I'll remedy that situation soon!


End file.
